


Scotty Doesn't Know

by cakeforlarry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Bassist Isaac Lahey, Bodyguard Boyd, Drummer Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Guitarist Scott McCall, M/M, Makeup Artist Erica, Oblivious Scott McCall, Singer Derek, Song fic, Stylist Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeforlarry/pseuds/cakeforlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone else found out on their own. Whether they walked in on the two of them making out or worse - everyone knew. Except Scott. Who has walked in on them doing worse and still was oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotty Doesn't Know

Scott, Derek, Stiles, and Isaac were in Scott's room. They had been doing homework, Derek humming quietly, when Scott put his pencil down, looking up. He declared loudly that they were going to make a band. They started with covering songs on YouTube, which escalated quickly. Within the four months they already had a EP out, and only three months later they had a record deal (everyone blamed Derek's blinding good looks). Allison and Lydia joined them when they were making their first album, initially only back-up singers but now with 'The Wolf Pack's third album coming out they each had solo songs. Erica, Jackson, and Boyd had come with the record deal but they loved them all the same.

Now, four years later, Derek smiles out at the crowd, waving. The lights were blinding and he couldn't see anything past the third row, but damn he could hear them. Their screams could probably of been heard by Russia.

"How is everyone?" Stiles asked into his microphone. The crowed erupted. Stiles giggled. "MSG man, holy shit." he said, turning to look at Derek.

"Um, we're going to start off with a song - that sadly Scotty doesn't know," Derek said. Isaac chuckled under his breath. "And it wasn't on the album."

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Derek simply smiled at him as Boyd ushered him away from the band and toward where Erica and Jackson stood on the side stage. He pulled the microphone closer.

"This is a bit of an announcement, and I strongly encourage you to keep an open mind about it, because we are - and always will be - the same people that started this band in Scott's basement. I don't really think that this is that big of an announcement anyway, because quite a bit of you already speculated."

There was a silence that settled across the crowd as Derek, Stiles, Isaac, Allison, and Lydia readied themselves. Isaac started the guitar, the beat already fast. Derek took one last deep breath before he started singing.

"Scotty does't know, that Stiles and me, we do it in the van every Sunday." the crowd erupted in cheers. "He'll tell him he's in church, but he doesn't go, still he's on his knees, and Scotty doesn't know, oh Scotty doesn't know-oh. Someone tell Scotty, Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know. Someone tell Scotty." he glanced to Scott who stood with his mouth open. He winked at the shocked boy and turned back to the microphone to continue singing. "Stiles says he's out shopping, little does he know, he's out with me and he is topping. Cuz, Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know, Someone tell Scotty. Scotty doesn't know-oh. Someone tell Scotty!" Derek licked his lips and tightened his grip on the microphone stand. "I can't believe he's so trusting, While I'm right behind him, and I keep thrusting." Derek thrusted his hips into the microphone stand, making the crowd roar again. "Stiles has him on the phone, and he's trying not to moan. It's a three way call and he knows nothing, nothing. Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know. Someone tell Scotty, cuz Scotty doesn't know-oh. Someone tell Scotty." Derek popped the microphone out of the stand and walked to the edge of the stage. "We'll put on a show, everyone will go. Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know-oh." he reached out his arm to the fans. They grabbed at him for a minute before he pulled away. He turned to meet the eyes of Stiles, who was laughing as his hands moved at lightening speed.

Scott, on the other hand, was a ball of shock. He hadn't moved an inch since Derek had started singing. Boyd clapped his hand down on his shoulder. "Why is all towards me?" he asked, not tearing his eyes away from the stage.

"Because you're the only one who didn't know." Jackson answered, patting his other shoulder.

"The parking lot, why not? It's the best when he's on top, the front lawn, in the snow, laughing so hard, cuz, Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know." he looked over at Scott and winked for the second time. "I did him on Scott's birthday." Scott's face erupted in a giant smile. Derek thanks the lord for a friend with such a great sense of humor. "Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know. Someone tell Scotty, Scotty doesn't know-oh." he slid the microphone back into the stand. "Scotty will know, Scotty has to know, Scotty's gotta know, gonna tell Scotty, gonna tell him myself. Scotty has to know, Scotty has to know, Scotty has to, Scotty has to, Scotty has to know! Scotty doesn't know," "Someone tell Scotty." Lydia and Allison sang. "Scotty doesn't know," "Someone tell Scotty." "Scotty doesn't know, Scotty has to know!" Derek took a deep breath, pushing it out threw his nose. He wiped sweat from his forehead. "If you didn't get the message, Stiles and I are dating." some people laughed. Derek smiled brighter.

Scott ran back on stage, yanking the microphone from Derek. "Who wants to see a lovely Sterek," that was the name the 'Werewolves' had given them. "Kiss?" Derek's face went pink. "I certainly do." The crowd cheered.

"No, no." Derek said, trying to grab the microphone from him.

"Come on," Scott laughed. "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." Sadly, the crowd joined in the chant, and Stiles was a giant sucker for crowd cheering (He once played an entire show without pants on because of this sadly endearing trait). He walked behind Derek, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Derek turned to look his boyfriend in the eye. Stiles smiled, grabbing the collar of Derek's shirt and pulling him in. The kiss wasn't like their normal kisses, that were filled with passion and love and other sappy crap. This one was more like their first kiss. The one that Stiles initiated. The one where Derek was sitting on his bed, and they were supposed to be writing lyrics but they were themselves and they were goofing off when Stiles stumbled forward and clumsily pushed their lips together. The one that was a bit awkward, not enough awkward to be a bad kiss but enough for Stiles to pull away and look at Derek for a second before he pulled him in for a better kiss, one that they still haven't lived up to.

I'm getting off track here, though. Their on-stage kiss was awkward and sweaty and there was no tongue or passion, but with a lot of love and hair grabbing.

"Scotty finally knows." Isaac laughed into the microphone he stole off of Allison. Derek rolled his eyes before yanking his microphone away from Scott.

"I'd like to now admit that the song 'Twenty-Four' is about Stiles and it scares the shit out of me that you guys already knew that."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I really hope you liked this. It's my first work on here. 
> 
>  
> 
> I might continue in this universe, like make a story about how Stiles and Derek got together or how they created the band or something like that.


End file.
